Hate That Unhinges My Soul
by GGO aka G
Summary: Damon hates Katherine with every inch of his soul. But he can't help wanting to teach her a lesson.  WARNING for MATURE audiences ONLY!  Lemony one-shot. Purely hate/revenge sex.


**Hate That Unhinges My Soul**

I had this idea stuck in my head and couldn't get it out until I wrote it. I guess my muse is being a stubborn little bitch.

If you get offended very easily I urge you not to read as this is for mature audiences ONLY! Otherwise please enjoy and remember comments are love.

_Sometimes there's a thin line between love and hate but in this case it's strictly **hate**._

**Summary: **This is purely based on hate/revenge sex. Damon has had enough of Kat strutting her little tight ass around claiming she's only loved Stefan that what they had never mattered. Good, because right now all he wants to do is fuck. It's been a while and why not?

* * *

Hate seething through every inch of his core he passed the floor of the parlor. Katherine greets him.

"Come on Damon, either kiss me or kill me." Catching her by surprise, he charges towards her grabbing her by the neck, kissing her feverishly, tasting her. She moans as the intensity is overwhelming.

He breaks away.

"No, but I'll fuck you like the lying slut that you are." He ripped her blouse open, nuzzling his nose between her breasts. With his fingers he pinched her nipples, feeling them bead underneath her lacy bra.

Lost in a frenzy that was a fury of an erupting volcano she pulled at him. "Oh, Damon! Yes, fuck me!" She tore at his shirt, pressing open-mouthed kisses over his chest, her tongue flicking over his ignited skin, her teeth nipping.

She slowly traveled wet kisses up his neck to his jawline. He grabbed a handful of her hair pulling hard, forcing her head to snap back.

"You don't get to put your filthy mouth on my lips, you dirty bitch." She clutched at his shoulders, pleading for him to take her. Her mouth greedy latching onto his nipple, suckling and kneading while her hands raked over miles of hot silky skin and hard muscle.

He yanked her away pushing her towards the couch pulling off her leather jeans wildly. Ripping her panties, tearing in two easily as if it had been made of paper.

Not needing much encouragement she fumbled with his belt, jerking his zipper down and peeled off his jeans.

He spun her around bending her over the back of it, "Shut up and get fucked bitch. I'm gonna make that pussy of yours bleed and you will scream my name and call me Master once I'm through with you."

He grabbed his belt and twisted it around his hand a couple times using it as a whip, he gave her a crack to her tight ass.

"You've been a bad girl, Katherine. And now Daddy must punish you." He drove his large hard cock into her filling her to the hilt. Katherine let out a hissing sound, then moaned his name. She thought for sure she was ripped if not already bleeding.

"This is how you liked to be fucked, isn't?" He leaned over whispering in her ear. "Yes!" She yelled.

"Yes...what? It's Master." He explained with the crack of his belt. "Don't make me explain again."

Damon pumped her pussy furiously driving his cock in hard and deep. His first desire was to get his dick nice and wet with her juices. He was almost ready to climax but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of his hot seed in her dirty cunt.

"Would you like to suck my cock? He asked her. She instinctively pulled away and started to bend down, when she felt a sharp blow of his belt to her ass.

"I just asked if you would like to slave," he started to explain. "I didn't say you could."

"Yes," she said. Gritting his teeth, "Yes, what slave?" She felt another blow to her ass. "Yes, Master. I want to suck your cock."

"Now get on your knees whore and suck my cock. You better suck it good if you know what's good for you."

She turned looking him in the eyes with a smug grin. She liked this forceful side to him, truth be told it turned her on immensely. Her pussy was dripping, notably running down her legs.

"What are you waiting for? Get busy." He pushed her down to her knees, grabbing her head moving it towards his long hard cock. Katherine contemplated and then swallowed his cock whole.

She applies suction as she moves up and down his cock, running her tongue along the length.

Leaning his head back slightly, he gripped a handful of hair pulling enough for her to feel a tingling sensation of pain. "That's it, make your Master cum. I want you to taste me. You better swallow it all too."

Damon holds her head with both hands now and he begins thrusting his hips faster, forcing himself deeper, she feels his dick throb inside her mouth. His movement so fast, her lips no longer able to hold his cock.

"I don't remember telling you to stop, you prick tease." He shoved her mouth back onto his cock, "Now finish." She sucked him off, his knees buckled. He groans as he spurts his cum into her mouth. She swallows it all.

She looks up at him, waiting for his next command.

"Bend over and grab your ankles." He growls. "I'll have to punish you for hesitating earlier. And if you move an inch, I swear you'll feel pain like you never felt before."

Then he presses his cock up against her ass and pushes until the head slides in. Grunting, he strains against her tight hole and begins to thrust deeper. Each time he drives deeper, he gains another inch or so, until he finally gets all the way in.

"You want a good ass fucking, don't you?"

His cock is quivering with excitement. Normally, he would try to make sure the woman his with gets off, but it's her and he really doesn't care. She's not Elena. That thought makes him angry and he starts pounding her violently, grunting loudly with every thrust.

His cock is throbbing, demanding to be even deeper. He grabs her hips and pulls them back to meet each thrust, desperate to make her pay for not being who he wants her to be.

He can feel the tension building in his balls and his cock gets harder. He fucks her faster and faster until the rhythm is a complete frenzy. Suddenly, she screams out her pleasure, climaxing as he thrusts two more times Damon shoots his hot stream in her ass.

Infuriated, he pushes her off his dick and reached down for his pants, pulling them back on. He gives her one last smack on the ass with his belt. "Get dress and get the fuck out."

Still riding the waves of her perverse satisfaction, Katherine doesn't realize he's put his pants as she's still bent over.

She straightened, "That was so hot. I didn't know you had it in you," she taunted.

Grabbing his arm urging him seductively to move closer. He turned away, unable to stomach looking at her. "Damon, please."

He felt her hand on his back, and he whipped around. He clamped his hand around her wrist. She stared up at him, her eyes wide. He didn't want to feel her touch again. Ever again.

"Leave now. Or I swear to God I won't be held accountable for what I do."

"You don't mean that, not after what we just did."

"I will drive a stake through your black heart if you don't leave right now."

He saw fear in her eyes for the first time. He sensed that fear like a glacial chill snaking down his spine. He dropped her wrist, suddenly feeling regretful, for ever touching her in any way.

As soon as she was released, she took several steps back from him, rubbing her wrist, watching him.

Without another glance or word he left the room, walking out the front door.

* * *

So, what did you think? Honestly, I wish sometimes Damon was allowed to have revenge sex with Katherine on the show. She so deserves to know what she gave up.


End file.
